emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7086 (22nd January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Zak is irritated to see Sam being cosy with Tracy. Cain keeps Charity's confession of love for him secret from Moira. Jimmy is given an idea when Aaron approaches him to buy a truck for the new business. Megan and Jai are on tenterhooks as they expect Rachel to turn up for Archie at any minute. Ross and Finn are downhearted when Emma makes plans to leave already. Jimmy tells Nicola he'll be sharing the PortaKabin with Aaron and Adam and running the haulage firm from there. Moira's upset when she finds Cain and Noah are having tea at Debbie's and tells Chas that she's feeling pushed out. She adds that Cain spoke to Charity before she got taken away and won't divulge what she said to him. Emma tries to cook Ross and Finn a meal as a thank you but ends up burning it. James notices that she's at Dale View. Ali is suspicious as to why Rachel hasn't returned to see Archie. Megan suggests to Jai that they take Archie away for a while. Ali and Dan bump into Rachel in the street. James encourages Emma to stay by explaining that Finn is drifting and Ross is still grieving for his dead girlfriend, but warns her that Pete is so off with her because he remembers her trying to kill Ross. Eric complains to Chas about the PortaKabin and the plans for a scrap business right next to his cottage. Chas confronts Cain over Charity's confession and warns him he'll regret it if he leaves Moira for her. Rachel explains to Ali and Dan that she's been travelling around the UK, moving on to somewhere different when she suspected she'd been recognised. She's annoyed that nobody made more of an effort to find her and explain to the police what happened. Ali tells her of how Declan had Dan beat up and threatened the kids. Rachel recalls how DI Bails found her and persuaded her to give evidence in court. She's confused when Ali and Dan mention her being in rehab. Zak's concerned when he walks in on Sam and Tracy preparing a belated surprise birthday party for Samson. Finn's ecstatic when Emma informs him she's decided to stay a while longer. Cain admits to Chas that he was thrown by Charity's confession but he's not intending to leave Moira. Rachel panics when Ali tells her that Jai has Archie and has told them all that she's in rehab. Megan and Jai pack in a hurry as they prepare to flee the village for a break in Cornwall before Rachel catches up with them. Rachel's relieved as she dashes back to her car and discovers Archie is still in there. Ali and Dan are baffled as to who Jai's child is if Rachel still has Archie. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Hallway/stairs and dining room *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Hallway, living room and kitchen, front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs and lounge *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Both child actors portraying Archie Breckle appear uncredited. *First appearance of Archie Breckle since 16th January 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: James makes a surprising suggestion to Emma as she plans to leave the village; Cain is left brooding over recent events; and Nicola steels herself for an intimate afternoon with Jimmy. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,170,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes